


Sincerely

by noxachi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Fluff, I just wanted to post it in one 'story', I post everything on tumblr too, M/M, also sometimes angst, just so much fluff, mcgenjiweek, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxachi/pseuds/noxachi
Summary: "This is it, this invitation is,For the ones who love,Sincerely.I’m tellin’ you the world looks perfect from a plane,A couple miles up and we all look the same,One love tryna show us the way,One love that is tryin’ to change."- Stephen; Sincerely





	1. Day 1: 23rd - “Touch”

**Author's Note:**

> The McGenjiWeek has officially started and I just want to do some drabbles for those two.  
> I wish you a great week!

Jesse was not able to just sit and watch while Genji fell apart. Instead he sat beside him, looking at the stars while fireflies danced around them.  
“You’re still human, ya know?”, he murmured, and felt Genji shifting.  
“Am I really?”, the ninja asked, facing Jesse, sounding so utterly alone – it broke his heart. Jesse turned to him and carefully took his wrist. He let their hands touch, palm to palm.  
“See, your hand is the same as mine, jus’ smaller. You’re the same person, you’re just lookin’ diff’rent.” Jesse intertwined their fingers and let their hands rest between them.


	2. Day 2: 24th - “Alternate Universe”

Jesse lost count of the days that had passed since the outbreak. He had stopped counting when Reyes had picked him up and saved him from bleeding out in the dirt.   
But now he was counting, counting the seconds that had passed since they brought in the boy they found. He had been covered in bites and blood – so much blood.   
Hours later, he watched over the boy – now looking more dead than alive. Days later, he found out his name – Genji. Months later, he fell in love.   
He started counting once again – this time the happy moments they shared.


	3. Day 3: 25th - “Domestic”

Since college they lived together. Jesse loved every second of it.   
Genji’s sleepy smile in the morning, his sparkling eyes when Jesse cooked lunch for them, and the evenings – oh, the evenings were his favourite part.   
Making hot chocolate for both of them, cuddling on the couch while being covered in fluffy blankets.  
Genji often chose the movie they would watch until they got lost in each other’s eyes. Kissing warm skin and lips, and touching soft hair, breathing sweet nothings.   
When Jesse looked at Genji, he not only saw the love of his life but he felt at home.


	4. Day 4: 26th - “Reunion”

Overwatch was back.   
The recall had reached even Jesse although he had traveled no man’s land, isolated from everything and everyone. Jesse was not sure if he could be like his old self, too long it had been just him and his shadow but he wanted to give it a try. Wanted to make up with the past where he had been so happy until he wasn’t.   
He was greeted with old and new faces, warm smiles and needed hugs. The tears came when he saw the one that had haunted his dreams.   
“Genji.” He would never let go again.


	5. Day 5: 27th - “Family”

He did never let go. It was the best decision he had ever made.   
Jesse smiled, told Angela a joke he picked up on his journey, continued to tell stories of the places he visited. Places where rules didn’t exist and people were free as the wind. And the whole time Genji sat on his lap, looking up to him, chuckling silently.   
“I love you”, Jesse whispered when Reinhardt started talking. Genji hummed, stealing Jesse’s hat.   
“A cyborg cowboy-ninja, I’m even cooler now.” Laughter erupted around them and Jesse leaned back while watching the people he had accepted as family.


	6. Day 6: 28th- “Laughter”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i'm so sorry i forgot to upload yesterday ;w;

When Jesse came home it took him a few seconds to notice the water pistol leaning against the wall. He knew right then and there that their weekly battle to determine who would do the dishes would happen now.   
“Hiyaaa!”, Genji screamed and jumped over the couch to shoot Jesse right in the face.   
“You giving up?”, the young man asked while soaking Jesse clothes with more water. Jesse chuckled and grabbed Genji, hugging him closely while tickling him. Genji squirmed in his hold, laughing loudly and trying to get away from him.   
“Ah s-stop! Jesse!”, he begged. Jesse smirked.   
“Oh, are you giving up?”   
“N-no!” Genji stuck out his tongue at him. Jesse’s grin got wider and he continued to tickle his boyfriend. His laughter was the most beautiful sound he would ever hear, Jesse thought. He leaned in closer and pressed the tip of his nose against Genji’s. A simple, small gesture that had Genji blushing and stuttering. Jesse stopped tickling but continued to hold Genji close to him, warmth bubbling in his chest and joining in Genji’s silent laughter.   
Jesse felt so content in that moment, he never wanted this to end. The dishes were long forgotten.


	7. Day 7: 29th- “Supernatural” / “Halloween”

Our story happened a long time ago. In a time of darkness and fear, where people locked their doors once the sun set, and animals hid themselves until the night was over. Strangers were not welcome. Sometimes people even mistrusted their own family.

Jesse knew the rules. Didn’t stop him from breaking most of them every day and night.

 

 **The first rule** – _do not stay outside after sunset._ Hide inside your house, lock your door, don’t look, don’t listen, don’t talk. If you dare to breath, be aware it could be the last time.

Jesse lighted his cigarette and breathed the smoke in and out. It danced in the air, curling; Jesse watched it until it vanished. The shadows were getting longer, bigger. Cold wind played with his hair and send a chilling sensation down his spine.  
The day vanished and the night was the most dangerous playground Jesse knew. He stayed where he was, leaning against the wall of the local pub, his hat masking most of his face, the rest hidden behind his beard and hair. A lonely stranger in dark clothes and a crossbow strapped to his back. Although hunters were a rarity to come across, people knew one when they saw them. Jesse could tell by the hushed whispers and in equal parts fearful and hopeful glances that his presence didn’t go unnoticed. But soon they all would go inside and leave him alone in the night. No one would accept a hunter in their home.  
Jesse blew the last cloud of smoke and let go of his cigarette to stomp it out with his foot. It was time. He watched as the sun vanished behind dark trees. The night has come. He grabbed his weapon before he started to walk through the small town, humming an old lullaby. His fiancé had sung it to him until he was gone. Jesse stopped and repeated the parts he could remember.

 

 **The second rule** – _do not follow the tracks you may find_. Not at night, not the morning after. Do not enter the forest but if you must, never leave the path. You’ll never find your way back out; the forest will swallow you whole.

It was easy to find tracks. Monsters didn’t hide, they knew no one in their right mind would come after them. Even Jesse knew that he was crazy for doing so. But a desperate man tended to do the dumbest things possible. And desperate he was. Desperate, angry, bitter, maybe even hopeful for just a small evidence that he wasn’t hunting a ghost. Ever since he got home and found their house open, he never stopped searching. He had nightmares every time he closed his eyes. He saw red, only red – blood on the floor, blood on the walls, blood in their bed. Jesse never hunted because of hatred, he hunted because he wanted to find the one who did this. He didn’t thrive for revenge, he just wanted to know why. Why his beloved.  
Jesse followed every track he could find to get an answer for his question. Every broken twig, every messy footprint, every howl, every cry, every flash of threatening eyes staring at him. It was easier to fight real nightmares than the one in his head.  
He didn’t even notice when he left the path and lost himself deep in the forest. But that always happened, he always forgot everything else. The thrill of the hunt did that to him. He tightened the grip on his weapon when the sounds got louder, he was close to his prey.

 

 **The third rule** – _do not try to fight what you may find_. Never talk, never raise your weapon. You can run, you can hide, but your life was over the second your eyes found it. If you dare try to kill it, be assured you will be remembered.

A werewolf. Jesse encountered three of them. The first one was small, merely a pup – Jesse knew that it had been it first turn and its eyes had pleaded him to kill it. The second one had been close to dying, if not already dead. Blood had coated its fur, Jesse had identified bite marks and sword wounds. A vampire had found it before him and done his job. This one though – the third one – was big. A grown, male wolf with angry, yellow eyes and fangs as long as Jesse’s forearm. It was too dark to identify the color of its fur but Jesse could see that it had recently ate.  
He raised his weapon and aimed for its head. A few steps and the monster couldn’t escape his arrow. Jesse closed his eyes for a moment when he stepped on a twig; the sound echoing far too loud through the forest. Angrily glowing eyes snapped to him and a threatening growl escaped the monster. Jesse could feel it vibrating in his bones; he tensed. The werewolf lunged at him a second later, Jesse could only save his life by rolling to the side. He got on his feet as fast as possible and shot his first arrow. The painful howl signaled him that he hit his target, but he knew better than to look. A small arrow wouldn’t stop this beast for long.  
He reloaded his weapon, turned right in the moment the monster lunged again, and got pushed back against the tree behind him. Sharp claws dug into his shoulders and the werewolf’s breath smelled like rotten flesh and blood; for a second Jesse couldn’t breathe, black spots dancing in front of his eyes. Then he coughed and gasped for air, he raised his weapon higher. The arrow shot straight through the beast’s head. Teeth nicked the skin of his neck, but only shortly, then the monster’s body slumped. Jesse stood still for a few seconds and tried to regain his breathing. Hot pain was numbing his thoughts. His fingertips were bloody where they had touched his neck.  
“Aw, goddammit.”

 

 **The fourth rule** – _do not become one of them_. Kill yourself before their poison spreads. Commit suicide to save your people, if you fail you will lose everything and more. It’s too late for your soul, you’re a monster now. You are the fear.

Jesse fell to his knees, too tired to curse or stand or even stay awake. He just wanted to rest.  
“Shitshitshit, hey, hey, stay awake, can you hear me?” Jesse frowned, this voice was not his own – or was it? It sounded like someone he knew once. Did he worry? Jesse wanted to look up but didn’t find the strength in him to raise his head until cold fingers under his chin helped him. Ohh, that guy in front of him had gorgeous eyes.  
“Aye, fella, you comin’ here more often”, he slurred and put on a lazy smirk but it turned out more like a grimace. The man chuckled.  
“You didn’t change a bit. Do you know who I am?”, he asked. Fingertips brushed some of his sweaty hair aside and Jesse gulped, the touch felt oddly familiar. He blinked and stared.  
“Genji? Am I dead?” Soft laughter washed over him, and goosebumps appeared on his arms. Genji was as beautiful as the day Jesse had last seen him. The most gorgeous eyes, a kind smile and hair that looked so, so soft. What an irony. There he was, bitten by a werewolf and close to turning for the first time, and right in this moment his long lost lover appeared. Fate could go fuck itself.  
“You’re not dead, you’re not”, Genji whispered. Only then Jesse noticed. Genji had the fangs of a vampire.  
“What happened?”  
“My brother. He came to make up for the years we lost. He made me one of them, told me I had to learn how to control myself before I could see you again. When I returned, you were gone. I’m so sorry, Jesse, I wish I were faster.” Genji leaned his forehead against Jesse’s. Mccree closed his eyes and smiled, he had waited years for this to happen again. He never gave up.  
“I love you, my lil’ sunshine”, he murmured, hands grasping Genji’s robe, “It’s okay, as long as you don’t leave me I don’t care what happens to me.”  
“Shh, don’t say that. You’re going to be fine. I’ll stay with you and make sure you are safe”, Genji whispered in response, stroking Jesse’s cheeks and breathing a soft kiss to his lips.  
Jesse knew that he would never be alone again. He found what he had been looking for all those years.  
He closed his eyes.

 

_Please, stay safe after the sunset. Follow the rules and never cry for the lost and dead. The forest is a dangerous place and even if you’re a skilled hunter – you will become the hunted._

_Good night, good luck._


End file.
